gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AFGMS10 Gospel
The AFGMS10 Gospel ('A'lliance 'F'or 'G'od 'M'obile 'S'uit) is a mass-production mobile suit developed by the Alliance For God during the War For Earth, featured in the series Operation Next and Project Gravity. The Gospel is the first mobile suit ever to go into standard production, and was one of the strongest weapons during the One Month Battle. It has become a symbol of the Allies and has had a legacy in weapons in warfare. Design The Gospel was built in secret in underground facilities in Russia as a mainstray weapon for fighting in the War For Earth. It was designed to be a heavy-armor mobile weapon to attack the forces moving into Russian territory with a suprise weapon that would not be properly fought against until some time, giving the Allies time to develop more weaponry. Plans were first developed by mechanical designer Alhard Ludolf, who designed a mobile weapon the size of a tank to outrun slow weaponry yet have enough fire power to shoot them down. The earlier design proved un-effective due to the complex control system and low armor. However, the design proved interesting and was expanded upon into the Gospel units 1-9. In design, the suit was built as a moving tank, so the metallic frame is rigid in comparison to later developed suits. The upper-body is completely stiff, and does not have any moving mechanisms. The cockpit is stored inside here. However, the arms are much less rigid and may move to properly shoot enemy targets with the built in 120mm Machine Gun. The legs have the most complex frame design, as they are suited to be able to properly ground the suit when traveling in rough and/or uphill surfaces. The knees contain landing drills, which can deploy when the knees are folded out to properly station the suit for shooting high recoil weaponry, or sniping down tanks. The armor structure of the Gospel is made out of thick pieces of metal, mainly in the legs and torso. The arms are known for being rather skinny and under-armored in comparison to the rest of the suit. This makes the suit much more heavy in comparison to other prototype suits, which are much more agile, but also more fragile in comparison. The pieces have a special ability in which when the limbs are folded down, the armor plates can fold up, essentially creating a giant metal wall. Many Gospel pilots use this to "cannon-ball" into tanks or incoming mobile suits, crushing them. It is colored differently depending on the environment, simiar to tanks. The suit's jet boosters are mainly found inside the armor of the legs, however there are some found inside the boosters of the front and back of the limbs. Propulsion also comes from a port inside the jet pack, the source for all the propulsion fuel. The suits monitor uses a 3-optic system: one for normal footage, another for long-distance footage, and the last one for night vision. The monitor can be fitted with an extra 2 in the Multi-mode Goggles pack, including thermal vision and longer distance camera then the standard optic. The cockpit uses a centre-stick design, based off of a fighter jet cockpit. The compartments of the suit are controlled with certain buttons on the joysticks that when pressed make the joysticks control different parts of the suit. The cockpit uses a thermal-area radar, a radar which can detect enemy suits by the area in which the heat comes from. Although the cockpit is designed with control and mobility in mind, the suit has functions which are done automatically to reduce the complicated controls.